Soul Music
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Orphaned with only one leg and a blind eye, Naruto cares for nothing; until he finds out about music. Sasuke, a pompous rich jerk, finally finds out who he is and now wants him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: wahoo, another Naruto story! Let's get it on!

* * *

**Introduction: the quality of music**

_Music lights up the whole brain and makes the soul sour…_

--

He never really cared for anything, being an orphan and all. One tends to not care about him/herself when their parents didn't want them or hadn't the time the deal with them. That's what he thought, anyways. But some parents just adore their children but don't have money to take care of them or they died at a child's young age. That's what others thought.

But not he; after being treated the way he was, he thought his parent's were cruel even though he didn't know their names. He was born with only a right leg and a blind eye. He didn't care about the leg; he still had his other one and his arms to take care of him. It was his blind eye that bothered him. He could never tell if anyone was coming from his right. So, he used his ears for the most part.

But… because of his great hearing, he heard something so beautiful, so majestic that he couldn't help but giggle at the sound. It was wonderful and filled his soul with hope and wonder. The sound made him actually care for something that no one thought would have been possible.

Though, he did not know where the sound came from or who made it, all he knew that this what he would create when was old enough. He was only six years old then when he made that promise. And everyone laughed at him and told him 'how could someone like you make music?'

Of course, he ignored them and went to his father like figure to ask what music was. He had never heard the word and was curious if that was what that sound was. If it was, it was perfect for it.

Iruka smiled and gladly explained it to him. His eyes lit up as his sensei told him all about it. He even smiled when Iruka told him how music makes the soul feel and how it sometimes makes you feel like you're free.

Naruto was glad and went to his window, where he could hear it better, every night when the music started to play, lulling him to sleep. It was sad sounding and made him dream of what his parents must have been like. It was a happy dream until his parents suddenly disappeared. It frightened Naruto.

At age ten; our little blond friend snuck out one night and followed the sound of the music to New York's square. There, he saw a poor man playing his guitar to no one, just the lamp lit streets. Then the man started to sing, making Naruto draw closer to him to listen closer.

The man had brown hair and cold black eyes. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties. But he had a gentleness in him that only the blond could see; this made him unafraid to approach the man. The brunette never noticed him when the blond sat about a few feet away from him.

The man plucked away at his guitar, seeming like he was in his own little world. That was, until Naruto accentually shuffled some rocks underneath his rear-end, making the man pluck the wrong cord and jump from his spot on the concrete wall that was filled with dirt and flowers.

Naruto only smiled and asked if he was the man he heard every night for all these years. And he was right, it was him. The man was named Fugaku and loved music as much as Naruto did. But his parents wouldn't have and forbade him from playing anything but the cello or piano. But Fugaku loved his guitar and played every night when everyone was asleep.

Now the man was married with two children and lived on his own and the new heir for the Uchiha Industries. And was loaded with money, which he gave to the very orphanage that the little lived at now. The man told Naruto all about himself and gave the blond his beloved guitar, thanking the blond for his kindness.

Now it was Naruto's turn to take his place and bring joy to those who loved to hear Fugaku play during the night. But he would do it during the day, bringing more joy to others since no one had authority over him except Iruka. But his sensei was kind to him and loved him like a son.

But our ten year old blond had to learn how to play now. This was easy, since he was born with a gift that no one knew he had. He was a child music prodigy, a gift from both his parents that he never knew about. He practiced hours on it everyday after his studies with school. He made his sensei proud of him since he found something that could make him earn a living and earn enough money to get a wooden leg for his left thigh, which was missing the rest of the leg.

At age 15, he finally was able to play on that very corner that he meet Fugaku at and played with the man's guitar. He played well and became well known, though no one knew his real name; not even the man. They just called him kitsun because of his scares on his cheeks and tanned skin. He actually liked it and his blue eyes sparkled every time they called him that.

He then got the respect he wanted and was not so cold hearted anymore. People thought it was because of his talent and respect. But Iruka knew that it was the music and being able to play music that made him more kind and gentle. His gentleness soon made him want to play other instruments; such as the violin, piano, and sing. He even learned how to dance.

He made a lot of money and bought himself a wooden leg so he wouldn't have to use his crutches anymore. But he still had to use a cane, though he didn't mind much. It made him feel manlier. And getting an eye patch for his eye made him feel less… helpless. It made him feel stronger.

He played and danced in the streets with grace that not even he knew he had and was asked by a dozen companies to come work for them. But he always told them and said an all out no. He was not gonna leave the orphanage now, now that he could actually make some actually dough that wouldn't run out with Fugaku's money.

It made him feel… powerful, one would say.

Kiba, his best friend, was taught by the blond how to play the electric guitar and found out that he was actually pretty good at it and sometimes played with his best blond friend. He too became well know around the city.

Sakura, Naruto's once crush, learned how to dance and danced with him or sang with him on the streets. Ino, his younger sister, learned how to play drums and played with Kiba and them. And then game Gaara and Sai, the blond's friends that had been fighting over him for years. They learned how to play electric piano and guitar; soon starting a band.

But Sai soon quit when he wasn't getting really into it. His passion was in his drawing, which he used to sell for a little extra cash. People loved his paintings and art that many companies wanted him too. But he would not leave to loose Naruto to Gaara. It brought shame to him every time he even thought about it.

But he did sell his paintings to high buyers and companies who wanted them at a high price.

Naruto was happy about forming a band and earning enough money for the orphanage. But it was disappeared when someone bought the building when he was eighteen, forcing the blond to leave along with everyone else. Children were brought to different orphanages across the state that were poorly in shape.

The blond would not have it to leave his town where he grew up and ran away with his guitar in hand, along with his friends and sister. They would not leave him to defend for himself and was glad for that.

They now lived in an abandon auditorium that had been built in the early nineteen hundreds. It had been built without a heating system but was craftily made to keep in the warmth during the winter and keep in the cool during the summer. However, it did not have running water, light, or food. They had to get that from buying water bottles, candles or oiled lamps, and food.

It wasn't easy but it built character. And every month, they got new children to take care of that had musical talents like himself. There were more mouths to feed, but more money to spare. They even got teenagers.

Some of them were Neji, Temari, Hinata, and Deidara. They all played well, except for Deidara, he just made sculptures and sold them.

Naruto was glad fro the extra help and let anyone in that was homeless with open arms. But they could not spend the money they made for themselves unless it was their allowance the blond gave them; which was a pretty good wage. The rest of them money went into savings for things such as food, oiled lamps, clothing, and new instrument parts for the ones that broke.

He never thought of himself as a leader until his fellow players asked him for certain things they would have asked from a boss or a leader. Then they all voted, nominating Naruto as their leader since he was the oldest male there and was wise how to use their earned money.

The blond even taught the younkers school and educated them before going out to play or sing. Ino and Sakura helped.

At age 20, Iruka found them and was now to poor to keep to himself. He was paid a good wage by Naruto for teaching the children. The brunette enjoyed it and was glad to have found his little blond friend. He was shocked to see how everyone grown up and was surprised to see that the blond had a three year old daughter.

Apparently, Naruto had slept with a girl when he was drunk and got her pregnant at age seventeen. Wanting nothing to do with the child, she gave her to Naruto and left without a word. Luckily, he had helped from his sister, Sakura, Temari and Hinata and named his daughter Hanabi.

She was beautiful with bright blond hair and emerald green eyes. Her skin was pale with a touch of pink and was quick at everything.

She even learned how to ride Akimaru, Kiba's huge white dog that used to be a very small puppy that rode on his head. Hanabi was well loved by everyone, for she was the youngest out of everyone in their little family group. But she felt no remorse of not living in a poor place such as the auditorium. She loved it.

Now at age 21, Naruto was a well known (or rather kitsun) name across America. People came to New York just to see him play at the square and hear his band play. They were unique and had different qualities of songs. Sometimes Hanabi went with them, giving her the new knowledge of the 'outside world' from the auditorium.

Everyone heard of him except for one person: Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku Uchiha.

* * *

A/N: How was that for the introduction? Hope you all likes so far. This is my first actual music fanfic, so I'll try my best! Plus I love music and played the piano for four or five years and my brother plays the guitar and drums as my older sister plays flute. So I guess that's enough for this one. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: the meaning of annoying**

"Why are we going to the city's square, father? I mean, really… what's got you so excited?" Asked twenty-three year old Sasuke, arms crossed. His coal black eyes narrowed at the reflection of his father in the rearview mirror.

Itachi, his older brother by three years, chuckled in amusement. Sasuke silent growled at his older clone in the passenger seat as he flicked some of his bangs from his face. If you saw his hair, you immediately think of a black duck's butt. Seriously, that's what it looks like. Itachi's on the other hand, was longer and tied back in a loose pony tail.

"Because… I finally get some time off and get to see someone I haven't seen in years," Fugaku said excitedly, making the young raven's eye twitch in annoyance. "He's the one I gave my first guitar to. I wonder how big he's gotten."

"Whatever," Sasuke sighs in annoyance, huffing.

"Oh, come on Sasuke," Itachi says with amusement. "This boy must be good at whatever he does to make dad this excited." His voice was smooth and silky, making all the women go crazy over him, as well as his younger brother.

"I've heard so many good things about him while at my office. Have you guys heard of Kitsun?" Fugaku asked questioning, eyebrow raised.

"I have, but Sasuke hasn't," the older raven said arrogantly, knowing his brother wasn't a music person.

"Shut up."

"Sasuke," the man warned, "you shouldn't speak to your older brother like that. Besides, I'm sure you'll start to like music after hearing Kitsun play. I've heard he's gotten so good over the years and now plays several different instruments and can sing."

"Whatever." _I bet the guy's a complete idiot and has one ugly face. _"Let's just get this over with."

Fugaku didn't say anything else, but parked the car off to the side of a building in silence. But his smile was soon back when he got out of the car and saw many people crowded together in the square for the events that were going on in the large area. A few were dancing, others were singing without music, while others just played music. The Uchiha's never scene so many people at the square before.

Sasuke was a little surprised himself at all the people, a little claustrophobic. But when he saw the joyful grin on his father's face that he had never scene, his heart just split in two at the joyness in his father. He had never scene his father so happy in his life when Fugaku's eyes landed on this one person who was playing an electric piano, picking the right tune for it.

The guy was a blond, whose hair shined like wheat fields in the summer (and was there a small low pony tail under those blond locks?), his baby blue eye (the other covered by an eye patch) grinned at the brunette in front of him, and his tanned skin glowed in the sun. The guy was… gorgeous. The clothes though, they could use some work.

The red tank top he wore looked old with a few holes here and there. The pants looked clean but were very light blue jeans with holes around the knees. The shoes, Sasuke almost laughed, were _yellow_ convers with green and blue _stripes _on them. A few bangles hung from his arms while an earring in his left ear reflected the sun. A nose ring made his face seem more punkesh than innocent. And the muscles there…

Sasuke gulped and held back a nosebleed, coughing behind his hand to cover up a blush. Itachi saw, but made no comment about it. Both followed their father as Fugaku made his way towards the guy, who held a cane in his left hand.

The blond saw us coming from the corner of his eye and glanced at us with an odd look. But when his eyes landed on Fugaku, you could practically hear the happiness the radiated off of him. He stood up from the water fountain's edge and quickly ran towards the man.

With a quick hug, they immediately exchanged greetings.

"Is it really you Fugaku?" My god, even his voice sounded kidesh.

"It sure is," the man replied. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you in a while, I got kinda busy. I heard that you play well."

"Well, that's what everyone says. And it's ok; you do own the Uchiha Industry. I'm glad you came to see me play today, it makes me happy to know that I'm not forgotten."

Fugaku frowned. "I would never forget you. Besides, how could I when your name, or nickname, is spoken about around town a lot. I can't believe how much you've grown. You look almost exactly like some I work with."

"Thank you, you still look the same since the last time I saw you… well, maybe you do look a little older," the blond said with a smile, making Fugaku laugh.

Sasuke watched as they spoke to each other like old friends, wondering how long this was gonna take. The guy's band members had the same look on their faces, feet tapping. Itachi coughs to make him and his brother known, giving a small weak smile.

The blond looks at us with a sheepish grin, showing purely white teeth. Fugaku chuckled embarrassedly and gave an apologetic look towards his sons. "Sorry, I guess we got a little carried away."

The young raven only twitches his eye.

"Ah, right. Kitsun, these are my sons Itachi and Sasuke," the man placed a hand first on Itachi then on Sasuke. "Boys, this is Kitsun."

"Ah, I can see why people cal you Kitsun. You do look like a gorgeous fox," the older raven flirted, making the blond blush. "Excuse me for be straight forward."

"Ah… it's ok," Kitsun said nervously, suddenly interested in looking at the cracks in the cement floor.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "I heard that you play every day out here in the square, _Kitsun_," he says arrogantly.

The blush was immediately gone from the blue eyed blond's face after the raven spoke. His suddenly became very calm and looked straight at him, knowing exactly what the guy wanted out of him. A reaction of some sort.

_Just stay calm and then maybe you'll get a reaction of the arrogant jerk. _"Of course, that's how I make enough money for my family, _Sasuke_," Kitsun replies back calmly with a grin. The blond sees the angered look in the coal eyes and knows that the raven wasn't good at controlling his anger.

"Nar-I mean Kitsun!" The brunette from before whined, reminding the Uchiha's of a dog. "Ain't we gonna start?"

"Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on," the blond replies back over his shoulder before look back at the group with a smile. "You ready to hear me and my band play?"

Fugaku nodded. "Of course I'll be pleased to hear you play."

"Any requests?"

"Hmmm, how about 'Good Ol' Fashion Lover Boy' by Queen. I'm a big fan of them."

"Sure, I'll be happy to play that for you." The blond smiled and turned with a small limp, limping towards his forgotten piano with his cane. The young raven could see the strain in the guy's left shoulder, thinking that the blond must have used the cane for along time to get like that.

Kitsun placed his hands on the keys and started to play, singing as his others band mates played got into their places. For now, it was just him playing.

_I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things_

_We can do the tango just for two_

_I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings_

_Be your valentine just for you_

The others began to play with him, singing with him also.

_Ooh love, ooh lover boy_

_What're you doin' tonight, hey boy_

_Set my alarm, turn on my charm_

_That's because I'm a good old-fashion lover boy_

_--_

_Ooh let me you hear your heart beat (grow faster, faster)_

_Ooh can you feel my love heat_

_Come on and sit my hot-seat of love_

_And tell me how do you feel right after all_

_I'd like for you and I to go romancing_

_Say the word-your wish is my command_

_--_

_Ooh love, ooh lover boy_

_What're you doin' tonight, hey boy_

_Write my letter_

_Feel much better_

_And use my fancy patter on the telephone_

_--_

_When I'm not with you_

_I think of you always (I miss those long hot summer nights)_

_I miss you_

_When I'm not with you_

_Think of me always_

_Love you-love you_

_--_

_Hey boy where did you get it from_

_Hey boy where did you go?_

_I learned my passion in the good old _

_Fashion school for lover boys_

_--_

_Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely_

_I will pay the bill, you taste the wine_

_Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quit nicely_

_Just take me back to yours that will be fine (come on and get it)_

_--_

_Ooh love, (there he goes again just like a good old fashion lover boy)_

_Ooh lover boy_

_What're you doin' tonight, hey boy_

_Everything's alright_

_Just hold on tight_

_That's because I'm a good old fashion lover boy_

The song was done and all Sasuke could do was stand stare at the blond. He did not see that coming. The blond sounded just like the singer in Queen and went with well with Kitsun. Itachi was just as much astonished, but didn't let down his façade. Fugaku had a huge grin on his face as the crowd roared with claps and whistles.

And when Kitsun glanced over towards the young raven, he had smug look on his face. Now that was crossing the line for an Uchiha, especially for someone like Sasuke. He growled and made his way towards the blond who was autographing someone's stomach with a permanent marker.

Grabbing his forearm, he dragged the confused blond away from the crowd wanting autographs and dragged him down an empty alleyway. Kitsun glared at him with confusion in his eye. Sasuke glared back and gritted his teeth before speaking.

"Listen punk, I don't care that you're famous for being so great in your music or whatever you do, but I will not let you get away from trying to embarrass me like that," he said roughly. "And I don't need that smug look from some poor bastard like you."

Kitsun stared at him calmly before bursting out laughing, holding his stomach. "I can't believe you actually thought I was trying to embarrass you! I wasn't looking at you! I was looking at someone standing behind you! Now that's funny!"

Sasuke blushed and groaned in embarrassment. "Damn it…"

"It's ok, I just thought you wanted some this," the blond whispered, leaning towards the surprised raven. A hand ran down the older man's chest, but suddenly stopped. "But I guess you don't want any. Besides, I wasn't gonna let you touch me like that in any way. Sorry pal."

"Are you messing with me?"

"Maybe… you're just so easy to rile up. I've never had so much with someone like you before." The blond smirked, stilling leaning against the raven, his warm breath sending shivers down Sasuke's back.

Sasuke growled and pushed the blond back. "I knew you weren't all goody-goody when we first me. You really do like to mess with people."

"Nope, just you." Kitsun grinned devilishly. "And me name isn't really Kitsun, its Naruto. And that's all I can give for now. I have a feeling we'll meet again."

"Don't count on it."

"Hmm," was all Naruto said before turning away from the raven, using his cane for his left leg to help keep himself up as he walked (or rather limped), hips swayed a little.

Sasuke watched those hips sway from him before shaking his head and mentally beating himself. _He's just a punk. He's just a punk. He's just a punk,_ he thought over and over in his head, gritting his teeth. He made his way from the alleyway just as a new song started from them.

Naruto was at the drums while dog boy was playing the guitar with a blond haired girl with four piggy-tails. The piano was being played by a redheaded boy that had dark circles around his eyes and had the Japanese sign love tattooed on his forehead. _Ouch._

Dog boy was also singing the song 'Should I Stay or Should I Go,' by Clash. Sasuke rolls his eyes at the blond's grinning face and walks towards his confused father, who looked at him in concern. The young raven ignored it and called a cab for home, knowing his father wanted to stay longer. Fugaku didn't stop him and glanced at Itachi.

Itachi shrugged.

* * *

**(later that night in Fugaku's office)**

Fugaku sighed as he took off his jacket, placing it on the coat rack. He turned on the light and jumped at seeing someone in his chair before claming down when he saw who it was. He growled.

"You scared me! Don't do that, you might give me a heart attack someday!" The brunette scowled. His frown soon turned into a smile. "I went to go see Kitsun play. He has gotten better, way better. He's also grown and looks exactly like you."

"Oh really?" The man in the chair grinned goofily, standing to walk across the room to kiss his lover. "I missed you today."

"You should have come with us."

"I wanted to, but I had a lot of work to take care of." The whine the blond made, made Fugaku grin devilishly. "Bring me back a souvenir next time, ok?"

"I did bring you back a souvenir, Minato."

The blond grinned excitedly. "Oh, what is it?"

The brunette grabbed the blond and placed his lips on his lover, kissing him deeply. The blond was surprised, but soon kissed back just as eagerly. Minato moaned and closed his baby blue eyes, a blush planted on his tanned face. Hands weaved into his blond hair as his hands moved down to cup the brunette's ass.

He pulled back from the kiss. "I feel a little frisky tonight. Care to do something about?"

Fugaku grinned sexily. "Does the hardness between my legs mean something to you?"

Minato smiled as they kissed again, wrapping his arms around his lovers shoulders. Yes, tonight would be a very long and pleasurable night.

* * *

A/N: ok, first chapter done. I'm having trouble if Naruto should be a shemale or not. Any votes? It might make the story interesting…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok, since you guys think that Naruto should be all male, he's not gonna be a shemale. I was kinda thinking against it too. Oh, I made homemade taffy today, it's good! Now on with story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: the object of desire**

Naruto marked the math page in front of him, circling the ones that were wrong and check marking the ones that were right. The glasses on the bridge of his nose started to slide down as he worked on the worn out couch in one of the many rooms in the old auditorium building. There were at least seven practice rooms, two huge auditoriums, and the small auditorium that looked like a movie theater.

That one was used to play games and just to have fun. All the seats were taken out of that one as well as the curtains that hung on the wall. A huge chandelier that had many candles hung above it to light the whole room. But Naruto wasn't checking the kids' schoolwork papers in there. He was doing it in the small office at the very top of the building, also known as his room; a lantern at his side and the curtains drew back for natural light to shine in through.

He grumbled. _I should be out into town grocery shopping right now, not grading papers! But Iruka said he needed some time off from all this crap and have some time for himself. So I guess I'll respect his wishes for now._ He let out an angry sigh and continued grading.

There was knock on his door and happily went to answer it and thank the person for the distraction. When he opened the door, he saw Hanabi, he daughter, standing there with Hinata; a huge smile on her face. Naruto couldn't help but smile back his precious daughter.

"Can I help you my little chibi?" The blond asks, smiling gently at Hinata. The girl smiled back and left for them to speak alone in privet.

"I wanna go out and get lots of candy!" The four year old blond said, bouncing as she walked with him into his room. "Today's daddy's day off ain't it?"

Naruto laughed when she said ain't; she's been hanging around Kiba too much. "We will go out after I finish grading papers. Which will take about…" he looked at huge pile on his desk, "you know what, let's just go out and take a little brake."

"Yay!" She giggles as she was picked up and placed on her father's shoulders, holding onto his forehead with her small arms. Naruto smiled and limped out of his room with his cane, being careful about the stairs. He walked past several practice rooms to hear several people playing to perfect their instruments and their skills.

Sakura stopped him before they could exit the building, a scowl clear on her face. _Damn, so close too._ "Can I help you Sakura?" The blond asks the pinkette, smiling innocently.

"Aren't you supposed to be grading papers? Or are you going to leave that for poor Iruka again?" She growled the tall blond, arms crossed in disappointment.

"Aw, come on Sakura! You know how I hate grading papers! I rather grade people's music than grade math. Can't you do it? You seem to enjoy it more than me."

"Well… I guess so-"

"Thanks Sakura you're the best!" He quickly surpass the pinkette and quickly left the building with a 'I'll bring something back for you!' and left as quick as he left leg could take him.

When he was outside the building, he limped down the alleyway where the only useable entrance took him, sighing in relief. Giving his daughter a thumbs up, he made his way out of the alleyway and down the street corner. Turning the corner, there were several stands that were giving out samples of food, jewelry, sweets, and toys. Perfect.

"Why are there a lot of stands, daddy?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"There're usually are on Saturdays, it's one of the days where people can take a break from work and just have a relaxing day. And the people behind the stands know this and earn a lot more money on Saturdays."

"Ooh," she said cutely. "What else do you do?"

"Me? Um, I guess just music. Why? You want me to work in one of these stands?" He chuckled as he paid for corndog at a hotdog stand, thanking the man.

"No… I just thought you did something more since you're gone a lot everyday." She smiled happily at the sight of a corndog in front of her and ate it happily.

"Well, I play a lot of music so I can get paid a lot of money to feed me, you, and the others. Understand?" He felt Hanabi nod against the back of his head, an arm tightening around his forehead as she ate.

"Plus, you love music."

"Yep."

"But not as much as me though, right?"

"Yep."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too chibi-kun."

* * *

Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation, trying to control the anger within him. His father had dragged him out again to see Naruto play again, this time bringing Minato with him. He could have sworn that the blond man and the little blond looked exactly alike, especially when they smile. He shook the thought from his mind and went back to scowling as they walked through the square.

Minato was overly excited and it made Sasuke want to puke, but he restrained himself. He followed after his father and co-worker, a cloud of gloom floating over him as they walked. People kept their distance from him, knowing they would either be castrated or have their heads bitten off.

Fugaku frowned at seeing no instrument playing people around the square, just singers or dancers. "Odd, shouldn't he be here?"

"Dad, it's Saturday; he could be at home or where ever sleeping in (like I should be doing right now). Maybe we should come back on Monday."

He glanced over towards his father to see him talking to some stranger, asking where Kitsun was. The man smiled and pointed down the street towards his right, saying he was having a day with his daughter. Fugaku thanked the man and headed down the street, along with Minato and Sasuke.

_So he has a daughter; doesn't surprise me somehow._ "Can't I just go back home while you two talk with him? I see no reason why I'm here."

"Oh, don't be such a sauerkraut! I thought it would be nice for you to meet someone of his kind and befriend. I think it's what you both need!" Minato grinned down at the annoyed raven.

"Hn." The young raven glanced towards the side, only to spot a blond girl sitting on another blond's shoulders. He growled when he remembered who it was. _Damn it! Just my luck._ "I'll go look for him somewhere else then."

"Good, maybe you'll find him quicker," the blond man patted the raven's hair, earning a glare in return.

Sasuke slapped the man's hand away and angrily stomped away from them towards Naruto, making sure his father or lover didn't see him walk towards the smaller blond. Kitsun hadn't notice him walking towards them until he heard an angry couch behind him. Naruto spun around with his good leg and was surprised to come face to face with an angry raven.

"Well if it isn't the pompous rich raven," Naruto snide, smirking at Sasuke's red face. "I told we would meet again, and here we are. Me, you, talking. Why are you here anyways?"

"My father wanted to talk to you again. He brought a co-worker of his this time. The one which he thought looked a lot like you. Minato is excited to meet you."

"Really? Where are they?"

"I kinda left without telling them I found you."

"Oh? Then what did you say?"

"I said I would look for you somewhere else." For some reason, Sasuke felt… guilty?

Naruto tsked. "You are a naughty boy aren't you? I guess I have to take you home with me and teach you a lesson now, shouldn't I?" He suggested huskily, hoping his daughter didn't understand a word he was saying.

"Are you coming on to me?" The raven snapped, making Hanabi hide behind her father's head. Sasuke caught the duck and sighed.

Naruto only smirked and limped closer like he had done the other day. "Maybe. Like I said those two days ago; you're just too easy to play with." He chuckled at Sasuke's red face.

"Daddy, who is he? He's really pretty…" Hanabi giggled into her father's hair, looking away from the other man's blushing face.

Naruto snorted, holding back a fit of laughter. He coughed to hide a giggle before speaking. "This is Sasuke and yes, he is very pretty." He snorted again, shoulders trembling from silent fits of laughter.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when the girl spoke again. "You're the guy who Sakura and Ino keep talking about! It makes me angry when they won't shut up about you!"

Kitsun's laughter was gone. "Hey! Don't use that kinda language at your age, got it?!"

"Sorry daddy…" she whispered.

Sasuke smirked at the blond's scowling face and chuckled in amusement.

"What's so funny?" Naruto pouted.

"You love your daughter a lot, don't you?"

"Of course I do. She's he only thing I have left since my girlfriend left."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she was a B-I-T-C-H anyways." Naruto spelled out bitch so as to not use fowl language around his daughter. "She was having S-E-X with some other guy while dating me. The guy was a B-A-S-T-A-R-D anyways, so I guess everything's been set into place so I don't have to have revenge or something. You know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yeah. Women are just too hard to handle with."

"Hey! I'm a woman!" Hanabi snapped cutely.

"Not exactly, you're more of a little girl than a woman," Kitsun chuckled, throwing his corndog stick into a trash bin.

"How will I know that I'm a woman?"

"Me and the rest of us will tell you, especially if we have beat down some guys to stay away from you," the blond winked at the raven, grinning.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and groans when he sees that his father and co-worker had spotted them, making their way towards them. Naruto smiled at Fugaku and was about to say hello when he saw the tall blond standing next to him. He frowned and gulped down the wad of spit that had collected in his throat. The raven noticed and couldn't help but give the young blond a worried look.

"H-hello Fugaku," Kitsun stuttered. "W-who is this?"

"Hello Kitsun. This is my partner Minato," the man replied, grinning at the tall blond who shook Naruto's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Minato." Naruto found his voice quickly before speaking to his older clone.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Kitsun and your daughter," Minato greeted back, happily shaking the scarred blond and kissing Hanabi's hand in a kind gesture. "Fugaku has told me a lot about you."

"Nothing bad I hope."

"Nope, nothing bad. He really didn't need to tell me anything since you're known to almost all man kind."

"Really?" The young blond was getting nervous and Sasuke could tell by the smile Kitsun gave and how he would not look into Minato's eyes. It was like he recognized the man.

"Yep and I-"

"Ok, I think we had enough greetings; let's go take a walk around the park near here. Shall we Na-Kitsun? Just _me_ and _you_?" Sasuke interrupted, dropping hints.

Naruto caught on and happily nodded, hurriedly fallowing after the raven. The two men watched them leave in confusion as the young blond balanced his daughter on his shoulder. Fugaku looked at his lover as Minato looked straight back.

"He does sorta look like me."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stopped under a small tree to catch their breath, finally making it to the garden. At the sight of swings, Hanabi immediately asked to be taken down and towards the slides and swings. Kitsun chuckled at his daughter's happy face and limped over to the bench closest to them. He sat down with a wince.

"You alright?" Sasuke asks softly, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, feels like I got a splinter stuck in my thigh," the blond growled, glaring at his left leg.

"Splinter? From the bench?"

"No, it's my stupid wooden leg." Naruto sighed and rolled up his pant's leg, revealing a smooth wooden leg that was strapped to what was left of his thigh. "Sweet ain't it?"

"I… guess. What happened to your leg?"

"I was born with it like this, along with my blind eye. That's why I wear an eye patch."

"Oh. So, um… what happened earlier when you met Minato today? It was like you knew who he was."

"I… I saw him in a dream once when I was about six or eight. I dreamed of my parents and how happy we were if I wasn't in the orphanage. It was like telling me that my parents really wanted me but something kept me from staying with them."

"Oh, I didn't mean to bring back any harmful memories."

"It's ok, you didn't. Thank you though."

Sasuke smiled before frowning, looking away. _What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be acting like this! I'm supposed to hate him!_

"Something wrong?" Kitsun watched the emotions play out over the raven's face.

"No, it's nothing," the raven replied with a mumble. "Let's just go back and find my father." Sasuke stood up and walked away from the blond with his hands in his pocket.

Naruto sighed and called for his daughter before catching up with emotional raven. He wasn't about to ask anything before they were alone; he didn't the guy to freak out on him in front of Hanabi.

When they got back to the square, an ambulance was there and someone was being carried into it on a stretched. A yelling man was being dragged away into a police car as Minato was being held back by several men to keep him from killing the man.

Sasuke looked closer and started in a run towards the ambulance, Naruto following in confusion. Before the raven could get any closer to the ambulance several men stopped him.

"Calm down boy, nothing for you left to see," one of them spoke calmly.

"Like hell! My father's in that ambulance! Let me go!" Sasuke beat off the men and jumped into the back of the vehicle, leaning over Fugaku. "Dad?"

The man didn't respond back. He only lifted a hand and held his son's, squeezing it. A bullet wound pierced his left side near the heart and was bleeding profusely. All the raven could was sit there and hold back his tears that threatened to fall.

Naruto stood back and watched as the ambulance was taken away after Minato joined them. Quickly as fast as his leg could carry him, the blond went back to the auditorium to drop off his daughter before calling a cab and going to the hospital where Fugaku was supposedly at.

Sasuke was gonna need a lot of comforting for this one.

* * *

A/N: voting time! Who here say that Fugaku should die and let Minato get another lover and take over the Uchiha Industry?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Fugaku's gonna live! Since some of you wanted him to. I want to make my readers happy. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3: the meaning of pain**

Naruto couldn't stop his fast beating heart as the cab stopped at the entrance of the hospital. He paid the driver and thanked him before getting out, remembering to get his cane before the man drove off. He was frightened at what might happen to his only inspiration that made him become famous. The man was very dear to Naruto's heart and he would certainly be upset if he died.

The blond quickly made his way to the front desk where a woman receptionist was filing her nails, looking board. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to gather her attention. She looked up with a 'WTF do you want?' face before she squealed at seeing the famous Kitsun right in front of her.

Before she could speak, Naruto beat her to it. "I'm look for a Fugaku Uchiha, is he here?"

She sighed at being interrupted before looking through her computer files, her face clearly showed how upset she was. "Yes there is, he's in room…" she suddenly stops.

"He's in room?"

"I'm sorry that's confiscated information. But… we can compromise."

"Fine, what is it?"

She quickly stood up, grabbed a random person's arm and dragged him over to her desk, handing him a camera. "I'll give where he is if I get a picture of you and me kissing."

"What?! I'm not-"

"Oh, look at the time; visiting hours are almost up."

Kitsun growled and gave the man holding the camera a scowl before grabbing the woman pulling her against his chest so he could lean his lips against hers. The woman squealed in surprise before kissing back, gladly opening her mouth when Naruto flicked his tongue against her mouth. The man quickly took the picture and Naruto immediately let go, trying to hold back a gag.

"Now will you tell me where he is?" The blond asked, annoyed.

"He in the ICU, room 56," she said thickly from the kiss, her eyes glazed.

Naruto left quickly, wiping his mouth with his jacket sleeve. He did not want to stay any longer than he had to. He gagged as he turned around the corner, sticking his tongue out so he could wipe it dry.

"What are you doing and what are you doing here?"

Kitsun jumped at the scowling voice, looking up to see an angry looking Sasuke. "Huh? Oh, uh, I came here to see if your father was in surgery or not. And for the wiping of my tongue, I had to kiss the receptionist to find out where your father was staying at." Naruto faked gagged once again.

"He's still in surgery. And you had to kiss the receptionist?"

"Who knew receptionists were wild dogs, eh?"

"No, she black-mailed you."

"That too."

Sasuke sighs and rolls his eyes. "You're such a dobe." He couldn't but smile at the blond, sitting down on a bench in the hallway where his father was supposed to be at soon.

"I hope Fugaku's alright. He was inspiration and I really idealize him." Naruto sits next to him with a sad smile.

"My dad explained that to me when he first heard your name come through his office door. After he heard that you basically became famous, he said he knew it was his inspiration." The raven let out a deep sigh and covered his eyes, blinking back tears.

He let out a sniffle.

The blond scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around those thin but muscular shoulders. "It'll be ok Sasuke. Even though we've only known each other for about two days, I still think of as family. And family protects each other."

"He's right," came another voice. They didn't need to look up to see who it was. Itachi sat on the other side of Naruto, Minato stayed standing so he could pace. "We may have only met a couple of times, but we're still family."

The young raven only nodded and hugged Naruto back like he was his life line. He didn't know what he was feeling for the kitsun, but he never wanted the blond to leave his side. He was actually glad that he had met Naruto and wanted to know more about him. He… may have even fallen for the guy.

Sasuke let the tears fall and shook slightly as he cried with soft sobs. Naruto held him like they were lovers and had his chin placed on top of his raven hair, shushing him. If they ever became lovers, he would be the uke, not Kitsun. But for now, this felt nice and he didn't want to leave those warm arms that seemed to keep him safe from the world around him.

Sasuke cried until he fell asleep in Naruto's arm, warm and glad that the blond was here. Naruto sighed, moving the raven until he was lying on the bench with his head on the blond's lap. Minato decided to sit on the floor next to his younger clone, a scowl on his face.

"Are you here to see Fugaku?" A nurse asked the upset boys, smiling at them like she had good news. The three of them nodded that were awake. "Well, I have good news. Fugaku is out of surgery and has been taken down to a privet room on the other side of the building. Shall I show you there?"

"Yes, please," Minato said desperately. "How is he?"

"He is doing quite well. The bullet barely nicked his heart and went right through the lung. All they had to do was sew and clean out the lung and then they were finished."

Naruto gave a sigh of relief and gently picked up the young raven, straining his wooden leg and trying to keep his balance with out his cane. This was not an easy thing to do, for he had always used his cane and usually put most of his weight on his left leg. But he was glad when Itachi took him from the blond, but upset from having the raven out of his arms.

They followed the nurse to the other side of the building, their hearts beating at a fast pace when they got closer and closer to the man they all love. With a grin, the nurse stopped and pointed to the closed door on their left. She said her good-bye and left for them to talk in privet.

"Maybe we should wake up Sasuke and let the sons see their father first before we enter," Minato suggested, a sad look in his eyes as he gave a small smile.

"I think that would be best," Itachi agreed. He woke up Sasuke, put him down on his feet, and lead him into the room.

Minato sighed and sat down on the row of chairs across the hall from the door. Naruto sat next to him without a word, feeling uncomfortable. It was late, he was tired, his leg hurt, and his fingers were aching to play something. He gripped his cane to keep calm so he wouldn't freak out in front of his older clone.

"So," the older blond started, "you seem to really like Fugaku."

"Of course, he's my inspirer," Naruto replied back, looking straight in front of him.

"He was mine too."

"How?"

"Well, when my wife gave birth to a gorgeous son, the doctors said it was a miscarriage. My wife died of depression after we moved to California. So I moved back here in New York City to see if I could find another job. But, I was loosing money fast and no one would take me. One night I heard him playing out in the square late at night. I watched him every night when he played, too afraid to go up and talk to him. But, then I saw you, little you, go up to him and talk to him. That's when I first him sang and speak.

"After you left, I went and followed after him. I told him I listened to him play every night and that I loved to hear him play. He then asked me if I had a job and when I said no, he gave me one as his co-worker."

"So you saw me before?"

"Yes. You were very cute when you were little."

"Do you have any other relatives?"

"Actually yes, but I don't know where she is. After my brother died, I found out that she was staying at an orphanage several years later and was about to adopt her. But when I found out where she was staying, it was too late. She had disappeared."

"What's her name?"

"Ino."

Naruto paled and choked on his spit. Minato gave a startled look at the coughing blond.

"S-sorry, it's just… I know an Ino. She's my sister. Well… at least I think she is. She says she is and we never had the money to get a DNA test."

"I have a picture of her from my brother that my sister-in-law gave me just a couple of years ago. She couldn't keep Ino because she was very sick and died last year." The older blond took a picture from his wallet and handed it to Kitsun.

Naruto stared in shock at the picture. It was certainly Ino, but a few years younger. She had shorter blond hair and her deep blue eyes seemed to actually sparkle. Now, her blond hair reached her waist and her eyes weren't as lively as they were in the picture. He shakily handed it back and laid a hand over his mouth, eyes looking at the ground as he thought.

"Is something wrong?" Minato asked, scooting closer to his younger clone.

"That's the Ino who I though was my sister. Did your brother have any other children?" Naruto was suddenly frightened, but for what reason?

"Nope, she was the only one," he paused, "so, is she staying with you and is still alive?"

"Yeah."

"Can…can I see her sometime?"

"I guess… so. But we have to meet somewhere; I don't want you to see where we live."

"That's understandable and thanks." He smiled, still worried about Fugaku. "Do you ever think that your father is still alive?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"If he was, what would he look like?"

"… Can I tell you something crazy first?" Naruto looked at the older blond with a wide eyed look. Minato nodded. "What would you do if I said you were in one of my dreams when I was younger?"

"Uh… well, um, I actually am surprised."

"Would I sound crazy if I asked if we could have a DNA test?"

"Actually no, I wanted the same thing. After meeting you earlier today, it me to thinking about asking you about it."

"Well, should we? I mean, to end our curiosity?"

"Maybe tomorrow when everything's calmed down."

"That would be a great idea."

Just after Naruto said that, Sasuke came out of the room with a slight smile on his face. Itachi was right behind him, smirking. Minato stood up and walked past the two ravens as they parted for him to past. The door closed behind him as Naruto stood up; knowing Fugaku was awake and apparently was making jokes.

"I'm guessing everything went well?" The young blond said with a small grin.

"Yes. Thank you Kitsun. Can I take you out tomorrow as if to truly thank you for your encouragement," Sasuke said, gratefully smiling at him. "I mean as a friend."

"You-you truly mean that? You think of me as a friend?" Naruto was truly surprised at the raven's antics.

"Of course,"_ though I wish we were more… what? _"What else would I call you?"

"Sorry, it's just that, no one's never really called me a friend."

"Well I'm glad I'm your first. What time tomorrow?"

"How about after me and Minato get our DNA test." Itachi was long gone by now.

"O-k, I won't ask. Here," Sasuke handed him his cell phone. "I have another one so you can use this one." He gave the blond his number and showed him how to use it. "Call me when you're done."

"Thanks…" Naruto whispered, cradling it in his hand gently.

Sasuke only shook his head and waved a good-bye. The he was gone down the hallway, about to have a heart attack.

_What the hell is wrong with me? When he spoke like… gah! He's just a friend!_ The raven thought as he walked through the hospital. "He's just a friend…"

* * *

A/N: oooh, Sasuke's having problems! And Naruto and Minato are about to find the truth about themselves. Voting time! Should Sasuke and Naruto kiss in the next chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OMG! One of my brother's friends asked me out for the first time in my life! But I said we can go out in the future, or rather, he could court me. I'm not ready to date yet. Plus, I don't want him to like me because of my body; I want him to like me for who I am.

* * *

**Chapter 4: first date?**

"Are you ready?" Minato asks, standing outside the hospital with Naruto beside him. The young blond nodded. "Then let's get this over with." The young version of Minato nodded again and both walked into the hospital.

They were greeted with the crazy receptionist, who was batting her eyes at Naruto, and asked what they wanted. Minato smiled and told her what they wanted; not knowing the woman was going to black mail Kitsun again. Seeing the look in the receptionist's eyes, Naruto gave a deep and vicious glare, making the girl pale and call a doctor.

An hour later… you should know what happens.

"Woooooo! I'm still a father!" Minato yelled out as he ran out into the parking lot, Naruto on his back, who was making the same noise as his _father._ The older blond spun around in circles, crying out with joy with his son. "I knew it! I knew you had to be him, Naruto!"

Naruto clamped his father's mouth shut, hissing in his ear. "Don't say my real name out in public. I don't want people to go and look up my name or something."

"Right, I see your point." The older blond nodded his head and put his down, handing him his cane. "Weren't you gonna call Sasuke?"

"Oh! That's right! Thanks… dad," Naruto said dad quietly, blushing down at his feet a little uncomfortable. Minato smiled softly and ruffled his son's hair. Naruto took out the phone Sasuke leant him and dialed up the raven. "Hey Sasuke, we're done."

"_Is Minato your father?"_ Sasuke asked on the other line, turning the engine to his car on.

"Yep!"

"_Heh, thought so. You both look alike and you both have that same annoying angle about you two."_

"Well excuse me!" Naruto huffed, pouting.

"_I'll be there in a few minutes to pick you up. Is there anything you need before we go out to dinner tonight?"_

"No. We're just going out to dinner, not on a date. Sheesh."

"_Right, I forgot who I'm talking to."_

"What's that supposed to mean, duck-butt!"

Minato watched as his son talked (yelled) to Sasuke on the phone, chuckling as his son went on a rampage. He could tell the raven was doing that on purpose and people usually don't do that unless they (A. don't like someone or (B. like them and starting to fall for them. Since Sasuke is taking the little blond out to dinner, his guess is that the young raven must like the blue eyed blond.

"Fine, I'll see you in a few minutes," Naruto grumbled softly, blushing. "Sasuke should be here by now. I'm glad to finely meet you dad."

"As am I." Minato smiled, love clearly shown in his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow so we can celebrate."

"Ok." Naruto waved good-bye to his father just as Sasuke pulled into the parking lot, stopping next to him. The blond opened it and got in, putting his cane in the back seat. "Hey."

"Hey," the raven replied back with a smirk. "You excited?"

"I guess so. I mean… it's just a thank you dinner."

"Not necessarily," Sasuke said as they left the hospital and into the street. "I have something different in mind."

"Oh? Like what?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Aw, come on!" the blond whined. "I don't like secrets!"

"Nope, not gonna tell. We're almost there anyways."

After hearing this, Naruto plastered his face to the passenger window and looked out. "The park? We're at the park? Why?"

"I thought it would be nice to have a picnic since its so nice out. Plus, my dad took away my credit card for using it on fancy restaurants too many times," Sasuke growled, gripping the stirring wheel.

Naruto laughed as he sat back down on his seat. "You're what, 23 and you still do what your dad says for you to do?"

"No!" The raven hissed.

"Which practically means yes."

Sasuke didn't reply, bur growled instead. He pulled over next to sidewalk and got out, Naruto following with a smirk. Opening the back door, the raven pulled out a large picnic basket full of nice smelling food. Naruto practically drooled at smell and followed after Sasuke like a puppy that was about to get his biscuit. He followed until they were high up on a hill, looking over the city and the park.

The blond gasped at the sight. "It's beautiful…" he whispered. "I've never been up here before." He sat down, setting his cane aside.

"This was my quiet place when I wanted to be alone or think. Now it's yours too," Sasuke grinned at boy next to him.

"Thank you."

Sasuke nodded and laid out a soft blanket next to a tree that gave them some shade, placing rocks over the corners to keep it down. He sat down with the basket and motioned for the blond to scoot closer. Naruto smiled and laid down on the blanket, looking up into the clouds.

"So what's for dinner?" The blond asked with his eyes closed.

"Well, cheeseburgers, chips, soda, and… potato salad? Must have been Kabuto," the raven grumbled as he pulled out the objects one by one.

"Kabuto?"

"He's the butler at the mansion. He's the one who packed up all this stuff me and gave me the idea. He's also a good friend of mine."

Naruto nodded and thanked him when he was handed a nice warm cheeseburger from Carl's Jr. A Super star combo, his favorite. "Thank you, how'd you know that this was my favorite cheeseburger?"

"Lucky guess." Sasuke took a large bite out of his, his face showing pleasure when he took a bite. "I haven't had one of these in years."

"I didn't know someone like you could actually be… normal."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, but I'm willing to share if you are."

"Ok, I'll ask you a question then you ask me one, ok?" Sasuke nodded. "You go first."

The raven thought for a moment. "Where exactly do you live?"

Naruto's smile faded and he paled. "Uh, in the abandon auditorium."

"You mean the one where people think it's hunted?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I've always wandered what it would be like to live out on the streets."

"It's not easy, I'll tell you that. But it builds character." Naruto couldn't look at the raven as he looked out over the city that was starting to darken as night came.

"You know, you could live me, it would be nice for you daughter too." Sasuke looked at the blond, eyes watching the motions play out on the tan man's face. The lights reflected off his skin from the city below. It made Naruto look… beautiful.

"I don't I could do that. I have others to take care of myself and I don't think you would want little kids running all over your nice mansion." He shifted so he sat against the tree next to Sasuke, legs touching without him noticing.

"I'll figure out a way somehow," the raven said with a promising voice, throwing away his wrappers into the basket. He looked back to the blond.

Naruto snorted. "And why would you want to do that?" He turned his head, only to realize how close their faces were. Without realizing, Naruto leaned forward slowly as did Sasuke, both of their mouths slightly open. Time seemed to stand still when their lips touch in an open mouth kiss, eyes closed.

It was slow at first, mouths moving against each other until the raven forced his tongue into the blond's mouth, licking everywhere where his tongue could reach. The kiss became more passionate when Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's head with both his hands and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

Naruto moaned and kissed back just as passionately, placing his hands on his now lover's shoulders. They pulled back to breath before they were back into the kiss, taking small breaths here and there. It was so intense that the blond's eyes squeezed shut at the passion, squeezing the raven's shoulder tightly.

Finally, Sasuke pulled back completely, eyes opening slowly to see Naruto with a dazed look, eyes half lidded. Sasuke swallowed thickly and smirked as Naruto took in a deep breath and blushed at what just happened. He expected to be slapped or punched, but he wasn't expecting this.

"Why? Why did you just kiss me so intimately?" The blond asked through kissed bruised lips, his face showing pure pleasure.

"Because I like you," Sasuke replied, his smirk widening.

"Say it again."

"I like you, even after three days, I like you."

Naruto grinned slightly and rubbed his cheek against a pale one, purring. "I like you too." He gasped when he felt a pair of lips attach to his tan neck and suck hard enough to make a long lasting hickie.

"To show that you are mine and no one else's," Sasuke explained, licking over the bruise. Naruto hummed in pleasure as the raven nipped and sucked at his neck, leaving various hickies on his neck.

The night continued on with several make-outs and snuggling sessions. They talked while snuggling under the tree, learning each other's differences. Yep, it went pretty well as Sasuke thought it would. He was glad he got to meet the blond and make him his lover before anyone else could.

* * *

"Minato? What are you still doing here?" Fugaku asked at the yawing blond next to his bed. "I though the nurses would have kicked you out by now."

"I just sweet talked them into letting me stay. It was easy, besides… I'm feeling a little frisky," the blond said as he climbed onto the bed, unbuttoning his lover's night shirt that the nurses let him wear.

"I'm a little tired to do all that work," the brunette smirked.

"Don't worry, you just relax and let me do all the work." Minato opened the man's shirt before moving down to his pants, pulling them down to reveal a hardening rod. "No underwear today I see."

"Get's in the way."

Minato smirked as he pulled off his own clothes on top of Fugaku. Grabbing one of the many lotions on the table next to the bed, the blond coated his fingers and turned around to show off his as his stuck in a finger. Fugaku moaned in appreciation, keeping his hands to his sides.

Minato moaned as he fingered himself, pushing a second then a third. "Fuuuck…" He hissed as his fingers touch his pleasure spot. "You think I'm ready Fugaku?"

"Hmm? Do you think I think you're ready? Pull out your fingers and let me see."

The blond obeyed and pulled out his fingers. He moaned when the brunette pushed two fingers into him, twisting and pumping them into him. "Fugaku… I want more."

"You want more? What should I do about that?"

"Don't tease," the blond hissed as the brunette rubbed against his prostrate.

"Then what should you do if you want more?" Fugaku pulled out his fingers from his lover's hole. Minato turned back around to face the brunette, grabbing the lotion and lathering up the thick length.

He raised his hips over the hard meat and grabbed it to steady it while he lowered himself. He hissed in pleasure at being penetrated once again, lowering until he was fully seated on the thick bit.

"Fuck Fugaku," the blond moaned, raising himself up almost all the way before slamming back down. "MMMM! Fuck!"

"Such a dirty mouth."

"Shut up and raise those hips!"

Fugaku smirked and raised his hips to meet Minato's. The blond bounced on Fugaku's length in a fast pace, jerking himself off as he moaned loudly. Fugaku only grunted as he thrust up into that tight heat. The blond threw his head back as his ass was penetrated deliciously.

They came together all too soon, moaning out each other's names. Minato slumped against his lover and smiled, letting him slip from inside of him. But the moment was gone when a nurse barged in with a tray full of food. It dropped with a loud bang.

* * *

A/N: oops, they got in trouble. Sorry the smut was short. And I hope the kissing scene was good for you. Sorry this chapter took a few days. The login for Fan fiction wasn't working. Yay, it's working!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: let's get it on!

* * *

**Chapter 5: first for everything**

(two months later)

Naruto coughed in his sleeve while teaching a new set of homeless musicians, telling them what was off key and which way was better for them to hold their instruments. He always got the newbies since he was the nicest music teacher there is known to man (or rather, known to the auditorium). He felt like he was about to explode from the headache he had and his stuffy nose.

The blond was upset because he was having his first cold he ever had and he felt like dying. Plus, he couldn't kiss his boyfriend and get him sick. Though, he wished he could with all those comments Sasuke made of him with his dripping nose and horse throat. It itched and made him cough all the time when he tried to speak.

Nope, he was not a happy camper.

Naruto sneezed, lowering his head so he didn't sneeze on his students or his guitar. He did not want to do this. He wanted to be in bed under his blankets where the cold can't get him. That's right, it's the beginning of winter and Christmas was right around the corner. He just hoped he was better before the holiday came up.

He had a very special gift to give to his raven: his virginity. Yep, still a virgin after two months of dating the guy. But with Christmas coming next week, he was hoping to loose pretty soon. If that doesn't happen, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. All this time he spent masturbating about this guy and he had yet to ask him to fuck him, what's wrong with him?

The blond coughed again and spit out a wad of mucus into a nearby pan, where it had gathered up during the last few days. He really needed to clean it soon. He really needed to sleep soon too. Every time he coughed or sneezed, he would interrupt the class and make them hit the wrong note.

That's it; he was totally out of here.

"Ok class, today's lesson is done for the day," he said with crack smile, wincing as his lips cracked. "Make sure you practice everyday."

"But it's only been an hour," said one the girls, her eyebrow cocked. "You just don't wanna teach us because you're sick."

"Bingo. Now off with ye."

The children sighed and picked themselves off of the small chairs they were sitting in. The scuttled out of the small practice room and out into the hallway. They must board since they wanted to be taught more than usual today.

Naruto stood from the piano bench he sat on to teach the class and limped his way all they way back to his room in the tower. He settled in to his comforters and closed his eyes, hoping to get much needed sleep. But fate was cruel when the phone went off and vibrated on the lamp table next to him.

"What?" He groaned into the phone.

"_Wow, you sound terrible. How are you feeling today?" _Sasuke's voice asked through the other line.

"Like crap. I'm starting to reconsider in living with you."

"_That would be nice, but you got others to take care of."_

"I don't care; I just want this cold to be gone. I wanna die."

"_But what _about_ me? You gonna leave me here?"_

"Oh shut up. Is there anyway to get rid of this cold faster?"

"_Drink lots of water, eat a lot of vitamin C, and I bring you some Echinacea tea if you want."_

"Echinacea tea? Sure, I guess. Also bring me some cough drops while you're at it."

"_Ok, ok my queen. We don't her majesty feisty now do we?" _The raven chuckled as the blond growled. _"I'll be over as fast as I can."_

"Fine. See ya in a few."Naruto shut his phone and curled back under his blankets after he remembered to take off his wooden leg. Ah, much better. But the cough and sniffle was still there. Dammit…

"Daddy? Are you ok?" Hanabi's small voice wafted through the air and into his ears. Her footsteps sounded off of the floor to tell him that was getting closer.

Naruto peeked over the mound of covers to look at his daughter. "Yeah, just a little sick is all. Daddy needs to sleep of his cold."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm fine. Sasuke's bringing some stuff over soon for your papa."

"Do you love him?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love S'ske-kun?"

"I… uh…"_ Do I really love him? I mean, we've been together for two months and he treats me well. My heart always pounds whenever I'm close to him and I feel like I can fly when we kiss. So I must be in love. I am in love with him. _"Yes, I do love him."

"As much as momma?"

"More, I love him more than your mother."

"Yay! Did you hear that S'ske-kun? Daddy loves you more than anyone if he said that he loves you more than momma!"

_Oh god!_ Naruto peeked over towards the door and saw a blushing raven staring right back at him with so much love and a small smile. "How much did you hear?" Naruto asks, ducking back under his refuge of covers.

"Everything," Sasuke replies back with happiness clear in his voice. "I love you too."

The blond freezes and peers over the mound, only showing his eyes. He watched as he asked for Hanabi to wait outside before walking over to his sick lover. He sat down the bag full of medicines as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Naruto peeked his head all the way and blushed at the smile shown on the raven's face.

Sasuke kissed the blond's sweaty forehead and petted the blond hair, scratching the scalp and massaging it. Naruto grinned in appreciation and nuzzled into that warm hand when it cupped his cheek.

"Say it again," the blond whispered as he closed his eyes, smiling.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"How much?"

"More than anything."

"For how long?"

"Till the end of time."

"Kiss me…"

Sasuke smirked and bent over to kiss his lover, not caring that he was sick. It was small, just lips moving against lips, nothing passionate. Naruto wouldn't have been able to handle anyway, being sick and all. The raven broke the kiss and smiled down at the now sleeping blond, petting his blond hair once again.

"I love you, my beautiful kitsun," he whispered. He crawled into bed beside the kitsun and pulled him to his chest, grinning soft into soft blond hair.

* * *

(next day)

"Son of a bidch," Sasuke murmured after he sneezed for what seemed like the millionth time today. "I wanna die." He complained as his butlers and servants waltzed into his room to serve him lunch, cold medicine beside it. "I also wand do be oud of bed and visid Narudo."

"I'm sorry master Sasuke, but you're too sick to be up and about," Kabuto said with a sigh, setting down the tray on the raven's lap. "What did you do to make yourself get so sick? Kiss some one?"

"Uh…"

"I shouldn't have asked. Eat up and I'll send Naruto for you, he called and told me to thank you for all the medicine you gave him. He's doing a lot better and is up and about."

"Please, I can really usd him by my side doday." Sasuke sniffed and wiped his nose from the dripping snot that wanted to leak out of his nose.

"Of course, master Sasuke." Kabuto left the younger man's room and went to go call the little bundle of joy named Naruto. He came back a few minutes later to confirm that his master's wishes were accepted. "I hope you feel better, master Sasuke."

"I hobe so doo."

The silver haired man chuckled as he took the empty glass of orange juice. "Would you like some more juice?"

"Please and dank you. I heard thad Orochimaru wad back in down for a business drip with my dad. He dold me thad he would be delighded to see you again."

"Really?" Kabuto blushed. "When should he be over?"

"Tonighd I dink."

"Thank you master Sasuke." The silver haired butler bowed gratefully and grinned. "You should stop talking if you don't want the others to laugh at you, just a suggestion."

"Thang you, I'll keeb thad in mind."

Kabuto chuckled and left his poor sick master to be alone, forgetting that the blond was coming over to visit completely. Sasuke closed his eyes and was about to go to sleep when a boisterous blond burst into the room.

"Motherfatherbrothersister!" The raven cried out when the door slammed into the wall. He sat up, startled before glaring at his boyfriend who was blushing in embarrassment. "You could hab come in here quiedly."

"Sorry, I was just so happy that I'm not sick anymore and wanted to thank you," the blond whispered. "Are you feeling ok?"

"No, I feel like crab."

"You want a crab?"

"No I feel like crab."

"I know you're speaking to me, but what is it you're trying to say?"

Sasuke growled in annoyance, his fists clenching in his silk blanket. "I said I feel like I'm gonna die!"

"Oooh, you mean crap. Sorry, your nose is so stuffed; I can barely make out the words you say. I'll try better next time." Naruto grinned as held up a bag of stuff, could be medicine. "Here's your stuff back. Thank you for letting me use them."

"You're welcomb."

"Should I leave and let you sleep?"

"No, just be quiet and let me sleep. Sleep beside me?"

"Sure." Naruto pulled off his shoes and wooden leg, then the pants before crawling under the covers and laying his head on his lover's sweaty chest. "Good-night my raven."

"Good-nighd… babe." Sasuke smirked and kissed the blond hair, feeling the blond's throat vibrate against his chest when he growled. "I love you."

"… I love you too."

* * *

"Minato? What are doing peeking into my son's door?" Fugaku asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you a peeping tom?"

"No," the older blond huffed, looking away from the door. "Come look, our sons look so cute together." He squealed quietly so as to not awake the younger men. Fugaku sighed at the weirdness his lover was showing and peeked in, chuckling at the sight.

Sasuke lay on his back, arms around the blond on his chest. It was very cute when they saw that Naruto was smiling and drooling on the sick raven's chest. Yep, very cute indeed.

"I think we should go before they wake up," Fugaku suggested, grabbing his lover's shirt as he walked away, dragging the blond with him. "And don't you dare start whining."

Minato grumbled and let his lover drag him away from Sasuke's room.

* * *

A/N: Yay for the flufflyness and they funniness! Voting time: should there be a SasuNaru smut in the next chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I guess there'll be a SasuNaru smut in this chapter. Let's get it on!

* * *

**Chapter 6: I love you**

"Naruto's having a karaoke night tonight for Christmas Eve," Sasuke suddenly says to his brother while they were at the mall, Christmas shopping for their lovers. Even though he had no idea who Itachi's lover was.

"Is he now?" Itachi said as if he wasn't really interested, but he really was in the inside just didn't want to show it. "Are you gonna be there to watch people embarrass themselves?"

"Yeah, this is like a once in a life time opportunity. Plus, I'm gonna sing too and kiss my kitsun to show who he belongs to." The young raven smirked, playing the scene in his head.

"The hickies aren't working?"

"Yeah-how do you know about those?!"

Itachi smirked at his brother's flustered face. "You just told me and it's kinda hard not to notice all those _bruises_ on his tan neck. Besides, who doesn't give their lovers a hickie?"

Sasuke raised a finger as if to answer before it drooped when he got nothing. "Christians?"

"They say that so their parents won't find out, but I know they're probably doing the naughty." The older raven winked at his brother, joking. Sasuke glared, getting that it was just a joke. He knew those people wouldn't do that unless it was influenced to them by their parents.

"Whatever, can we talk about something else?"

"Ok…" Itachi picked up a bright red scarf with an orange nine-tailed fox on it. "I think Naruto would like this, don't ya think?"

"You getting it for him?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmm, just merely suggesting." He put it back on the rack along with the other scarves. "Besides, my lover would be jealous. He's a little… obnoxious when he gets jealous over me."

"He? I thought you said it was a she!" Sasuke cried out quietly as they passed the rack and onto another, utterly confused.

"You assumed I did, but I said nothing of the short."

"What's his name?"

"Kyuubi Fox."

"Kyuubi Fox? Never heard of him." The young raven narrowed his eyes in thought, stopping when he glanced at the jewelry shop to their left. He walked over to the glass counters that held many rings, necklaces, and earrings. His eyes caught a pair of earrings.

They were a white gold in a shape of a fox's head with red rubies for eyes. They were beautiful and reminded him of Naruto. Those ruby eyes looked like Naruto's determined ones when he was content on finishing a song or fixing a broken instrument. The whiskers looked like the blond's scars on his tan cheeks and the pointed looked like Naruto's when he flares it when he's angry. It was perfect.

But he only has one earring…

"Itachi, is there a tattoo parlor anywhere nearby?" He suddenly asks, still looking down at the earrings.

"Uh, yeah. Up on the top floor," he replies with an odd look.

"I would like to buy these mam," the younger raven said to the lady at the register. The woman nodded opened the glass door behind the counter, slipping out the box that held the earrings. He paid, wrapped, and placed them into his pocket. Quickly he raced for the elevator and punched in the top floor.

(two hours later)

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, would you stop dabbing that stuff on my ear?!" Sasuke yelped when Itachi pressed the peroxide covered cotton onto his newly made piercing. "And don't be so rough."

"You're such a baby," Itachi murmured, throwing the ball away and placing the bottle back in the medicine cabinet. "You're such an idiot. Why did you get your left ear pierced anyway?"

"Those earrings I got were for him. But since he only wears one, I decided to get an earring too so we could wear matching earrings." Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror, wincing at how red his ear was. "How long will this burning pain last?"

"Not very long. But… I'm glad."

"Why?"

"This shows how much you dedicated your life to him. It means you're in love with him."

"I really do love him. I once hated people and music because I found no meaning in them. But… after meeting him… he changed that for me. He made me show out who I really am and how much I blossomed. I really do love him… more than anything."

Itachi smiled gently and left his brother's bathroom. Sasuke didn't look up when he left, but he knew that he was smiling at what he said. Never in his life had he ever said something so lovy-dovy, it was beyond scary. But also, very sweet and considerate.

The raven smiled to himself and left to go get dressed. Tonight had to be special for the blond and he would make sure that everything goes according to plan.

* * *

Naruto watched as his band mates sat everything up for tonight. The microphones, the side TVs so people could read the lines of what the next chorus was. Kinda like sing star for Wii. He just hoped that not everyone were bad and sucked at singing. That could be bad for his image.

"Everything ready Kiba?" The blond asks the dog boy who had finished setting up the side TVs. The brunette gave him the thumbs up and went to work on something else. "Gaara, is everything tuned?" The redhead nodded and sighed when the blond turned his back to him. He could not help but stare at the cute little ass in front of him.

"Oi, Gaara! Don't go staring at his ass. We got work to do," Sai said sternly, arms crossed.

"You're just jealous because I got to stare and you couldn't," the little redhead said bluntly, looking back at the cute kitsun.

"We're not children here Gaara. Besides, he's already taken."

"Already taken?! And you're not fighting back with me? What's going on?"

"I give up."

"Give up?"

"As in I'm not going to chase him anymore because I never really wanted to date him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that the only reason why I challenged you was to get your attention and I was jealous." Sai looked at Gaara with an unreadable look before walking away into the alleyway that led to the auditorium's entrance.

"Wait, you were jealous of me?" The redhead fallowed after him. "Why?"

The black haired man stopped and glared down at Gaara. "Because you were all hung over with Naruto!" Sai burst out, his face showing anger and jealousy. "I love you Gaara!" He covered his mouth when the words left his mouth, tears gathered in his eyes and he clenched his eyes shut.

"You… love me?" The redhead was shocked. "No one ever said that to me and that's all I ever wanted to hear was that I was loved." He walked over to Sai and brought his hands away from his mouth. He leaned up and kissed those pale pink lips, closing his eyes as he shuddered in pleasure when those pale lips touched his redder ones.

Breaking the small kiss, Gaara smiled gently at the shocked expression on the raven's face. But it disappeared when Sai suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him hard. The redhead gasped and moaned when the raven took the chance to force his tongue into his mouth, rubbing and playing along with his.

It for several minutes until Sai broke it, leaving Gaara's knees to shake at the passion the kiss gave him. "Sai," he started thickly from the kiss, swallowing, "if you really do love me, show me tonight in private. Take me in your little hidden private room that you found. Make love to me as a great Christmas present."

"As you wish, you are now mine and no one else's. I love you," Sai said with a deep voice, looking at his love with so much passion and protection. Gaara kissed him one last time before going back out into the square. Sai went back to the auditorium and fixed up the hidden room for tonight.

Gaara came out to see that the square was still empty except for two people, which so happens to be Naruto and Sasuke. That would have been fine and not have made him freak out if they were talking, but they were actually kissing. Kissing! Tongue and all! And Naruto wasn't pushing the raven away; he was actually kissing back with just as much eager.

Gaara hid in the shadows when Sasuke broke the kiss.

"I like your earring," Naruto stated as he licked the red ear gently, soothing it with his tongue. The raven moaned in pleasure as the flaring pain eased away slowly.

"Thanks I got it just for you," he said huskily. "It's part of your Christmas present."

"What's the rest?"

"It's a secret."

"I like secrets, especially if they're good. I also have a present for you tonight. After this is over, let's go to your place so I can give it to you."

"I think I know what's in this little brain of yours is thinking," Sasuke smirked before getting serious. "You sure you're ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"'Cause I don't want to do anything you'll regret."

"I said I'm ready, so stop worrying."

The raven sighed and smiled softly at his blond dobe. "I love you dobe."

"I love you too teme."

"I'll see you later tonight, k?" Sasuke kissed him one last time before leaving the square. Naruto watched him leave before limping over to his piano bench to sit down.

It was gonna be a wild night tonight.

* * *

Just like he said, Sasuke went to the event and watched people make a fool of themselves in front of everyone. And just like he said, Sasuke went up to sing. He sang a love song from Styx and dedicated it to Naruto (he was actually pretty good, almost as good as Naruto). And just like he said, Sasuke kissed him in front of everyone to show that he belonged to him. Many gasped in disgust as others whistled. Fan-girls screamed joyously at the hotness of the kiss and took pictures.

After the singing event, Sasuke drove his love to his house so they could get down and get dirty. Or Make love, whichever you prefer. Naruto was nervous, he could tell by the blond's shaking hands and trembling lip.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed, placing his hand on the blond's trembling ones. "We don't have to do this now, we could wait."

"No, I want to; I'm just nervous," Naruto said nervously, sitting on the bed as Sasuke knelt in front of him. "I just don't know what to do."

"Didn't you have sex with a girl once?"

"Yeah."

"It's like that, except you're on the receiving end."

"I know that, it's just that… what do I do with my hands? Where do I put them? Do I take off my clothes or do you?"

"You do whatever you think is comfortable."

The blond let out a nervous sigh and started to pull of his shirt, trembling as he felt eyes watching him. Shirt off, he started on his pants. But he couldn't unbutton them since his hands were trembling so badly. Sasuke chuckled and undid them for him, pulling them off.

The raven took his time as he took of his own shirt, showing off muscles. He then started to take off his pants. They were now in nothing but their boxers and Naruto felt like he was gonna have a heart attack. Sasuke kissed the dobe soft and pushed him down onto the bed, trying to ease the nervous blond.

Breaking the kiss, Sasuke leaned up to look at the beautiful blond underneath him. He saw the nervousness in his eyes and smiled, caressing the soft cheek. Naruto leaned into the hand and kissed the palm. The raven kissed him once again and slowly pulled off the blond's fox covered boxers.

Boxers off, he leaned up to look at his now fully naked lover. Every curve, every dip was perfectly sculpted into place. Every shadowed corner was perfectly tan, no white lines anywhere. Even in the lower regions, everything was a beautiful tan and was smooth to the touch. His eye lowered to the limped length just below blond curls.

Naruto grabbed the nearest pillow and covered his face with it. "Don't just stare!" He murmured.

"Why do you hide your face from me?" Sasuke asked softly, gently trying to pry the pillow from the blond's fingers.

"It's embarrassing!"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's just me."

"That's why it's embarrassing; it's embarrassing because it's you!"

The raven frowned at the silly blond. "Then I'll do something even more embarrassing." He forced his head underneath the pillow enough to where he could kiss the blond again. He pulled the pillow away from the blond, leaning back up. "Just look at my face, no where else, k?"

Naruto nodded and watched as the raven picked up a bottle of peach scent lotion. The blond placed a hand on the raven's waist, pulling on the black cotton boxers. "Can I take off your boxers?"

"You don't even have to ask." Sasuke smirked at the blond's curious face.

Naruto gulped and slowly pulled off his boxers, eyes closed. When they were down to his thighs, Naruto opened his eyes and looked down. He gulped at the sight before him; a long, thick length stood at attention before him, ready to penetrate him.

Sasuke gently made the blond look at him. "Don't look unless you're comfortable enough. Just look at me if you're not." Once again, the blond nodded.

"What's the lotion for?"

"It's to help get you ready."

"Ready for what?"

"… For when I take you."

"Take me how?"

Sasuke sighed at how naïve his blond was and chuckled. "Let me show you." He took the bottle of lotion and poured some on his fingers, spreading them around them. He trailed them from Naruto's chest to his little puckered entrance, rubbing his index finger around it before pushing it in slowly.

The kitsun gasped. "W-what are you doing?!" He tried pulling away, but Sasuke's firm but gentle grip kept him in place. "It feels weird!"

"I'm preparing you before I enter you."

"Enter me? You mean, you're gonna have sex with me this way?"

"That's how two men do it. But I promise, it will feel hurt at first, but it'll feel a whole lot better soon. I may never had sex before with a guy, but my brother has. I had a talk with him about it and he said he loved being the uke." He was actually frightened when he heard that his brother was the uke.

Naruto relaxed as Sasuke talked, starting to like the filling that the finger gave him. But when a second was added, he winced and clamped down on the fingers. But when those fingers pressed down on something pleasureful, he gasped and spread his legs to receive more.

"More… please more," the blond whispered.

Sasuke smirked and added a third, rubbing that special place to make the dobe cry out. He pumped them in and out slowly before picking up speed when Naruto asked for more. He spread his fingers to stretch the blond properly.

"More, I want more…" Naruto sobbed, holding up his legs to receive more and get the fingers deeper.

The raven smirked at the lusty look the kitsun was giving him and pulled out his fingers. "Just relax," he murmured, lining his hips with Naruto's. He pushed in slowly, grunting at the tight heat that was slowly engulfing him. "Damn you're tight."

"It hurts," Naruto whimpered as the raven slowly entered him. But he dealt with it until the raven was all the way in. When Sasuke was all the way in, he let go of his legs and placed them over his lover's hips. The pain was unbearable; it was like he was being split in two. "Does it always hurt?"

"At first, yes; since you are a virgin and all. But it will get better, I promised didn't I?"

Again, Naruto nodded and waited for the pain to ease before nodding his head to go ahead. Slowly, Sasuke pulled halfway out before pushing back in, trying to hit that pleasure spot. He changed positions to hit that spot, he smirked when he did when the blond gasped in pleasure, asking more.

He picked up speed and made sure to hit that spot every time he thrusted back in. He moaned as his lover writhed under him in pleasure, gripping the sheets. Once again, he spread his legs for Sasuke to thrust in deeper. But when the raven started to jerk him off, the sensations became too pleasureful to handle.

"Don't… stop, that's too much…" he gasped, trying to stop the raven's hand. Sasuke didn't stop, instead picked up speed. He knew that the blond was about to come. He was about to too.

"No, you feel good don't you?"

"Yes, but… it's too much… it feels like I'm about to burst!"

"Then let go, come for me…"

The kitsun cried out as he came, eyes closing lightly and his back arching up into the raven, hands clamping down onto pale shoulders. Feeling the muscles clamp around him, he came inside the blond with a grunt, riding it out as came. It felt so good to feel that hot liquid fill him, like they were fully one.

When the last spurt filled the blond, Sasuke pulled out but stayed leaning over the panting blond. He looked down onto his love to see his eyes closed, chest heaving up and down as he came back down from his high. When blue eyes opened, they were full of love and happiness.

"Are you ok? You're bleeding," the raven asked softly, caressing a tanned cheek.

"Yes, I'm alright, just a little sore," the blond replied. "Thank you for being so gentle."

"Anything for you for your first time. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Should we bathe?"

"Too tired, how about tomorrow," Naruto whispered sleepily.

Sasuke grinned gently as he pulled the blond to his chest, petting that soft blond hair at the nap of his neck, tugging at the small pony tail. He may be a dobe, but he was his blond. He kissed the blond hair and listened to Naruto's breathing even out as if he was asleep. A few minutes of listening, he too fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the smut.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know some of you are thinking 'what happened to his leg? You never mentioned it during the smut.' I did that on purpose so it would go with this chapter. Sorry if I confused any of you. Anyways, Mrs. Dawn had her baby! He's so cute and tiny! Not that any of probably care…

* * *

**Chapter 7: different point of view**

Sasuke stretched in his sleep only to rub up against something that prickled his leg and felt like wood and a warm body. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down to see Naruto sleeping beside him, wooden leg wrapped around him and rubbing against his leg. Odd, he forgot all about it. Last night he thought he saw two whole legs instead of one.

Naruto didn't even say anything about it. That's probably one of the reasons why he was nervous. The raven grinned softly at the blond and kissed the tan forehead. The action caused the blond to moan and open his eyes, one blue and one blind eye staring back to coal black eyes.

"Morning," Naruto mumbled, nuzzling happily into the pale chest in front of him.

"Morning, how do you feel?" Sasuke asked, petting soft blond locks.

"A little sore, but I'm ok. My leg is kinda itching me though." The blond reached down to unbuckle his wooden leg and placed it on the floor. Rolling back, he kissed his lover and sighed in pleasure when those lips took over. "Can we take a shower or something? I feel really sticky and gross."

Sasuke chuckled. "Of course, but not until I have you again. You're just too irresistible." He latched onto the kitsun's neck and nipped and licked wherever the blond liked most. Grabbing the lotion from under the pillows, he coated his fingers, not taking his concentration off the blond's neck.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered when he felt a finger enter him. He was sore from last night, but the pleasure the raven was giving him outdid the pain. "Please, more…"

Two fingers entered him, soon to be three, then finally Sasuke himself. The raven grunted as he entered the blond, grabbing both thighs and holding them up and spreading them. It was a little hard to hold up the partial one since it was only a thigh, but he could deal with it. Besides, it made him more aroused to see his lover in the sunlight where he could see everything then in the dark where he only saw what his mind saw.

"Damn it, you're beautiful," Sasuke whispered when he was fully in, licking the tip of the thigh, lathering it with his tongue. "Whoever says you're ugly, they've got it wrong."

"I was worried last night about my leg that you wouldn't want me when you actually saw it without my pants on. I was afraid you only wanted me for my body." Naruto looked away shamefully after he said this, tears forming in his eyes.

"I understand why you think that, because of your leg and thigh. But… I love all of it. These scars from birth are what makes you, you. I probably wouldn't have met you if it wasn't for these. So don't ever feel like you're ugly because of what others say. I love you." Sasuke turned the blond's head so the kitsun could see how serious he was, letting go of the tan thighs.

"How could you say it so calmly when my heart is pounding in my chest and feels like its gonna explode from my chest?" A few tears fell from blue eyes as they closed, trying not to look at those serious eyes.

Suddenly, the raven grabbed one of the blond's hands and placed it over his fast beating heart. Naruto opened his eyes when he felt it, a few more tears falling down his cheeks. He leaned up and kissed the raven lovingly.

"I love you," Naruto whispered between kisses.

"I love you too," Sasuke whispered back. He gave a small thrust, making the blond pull away from the kiss and cry out softly. "Do you want to go slow or fast like last night?"

"Slow and hard."

Sasuke nodded and took his time to thrust in slowly, but in a hard way. Naruto cried out softly as the raven thrusted into him like they were making love again, only in a slower pace this time. He wrapped his arms around the raven and hooked his chin over a pale shoulder, eyes slightly open. Sasuke had his eyes closed, grunting and moaning in the blond's ear to show how much pleasure he was in.

"Sasuke… you're making me feel so good…" Naruto whispered to the ceiling, moaning, groaning, and hissing every time the raven thrusted in. "Do you feel good?"

"Yes, you make me feel like I can fly. You make me feel like I can live forever. I love you so much." It was whispered, but it contained the truth.

"I'm almost there."

"Me too."

The raven speed up some, arms tightening around the blond as arms tightened around him. With one last thrust, Sasuke came inside the blond as the Naruto came over their stomachs. Slumping over, Sasuke kissed the tan neck one last time before rolling over with a small grin.

"Ready to take that shower?"

* * *

"Daddy!" Hanabi cried out joyfully when her father walked into the large auditorium. She ran to Naruto and jumped into his arms. "Where were you this morning?"

"I stayed the night at Sasuke's house last night. I gave him a present last night. But I came back for Christmas this morning," Naruto replied with a smile. "And I have a present for you."

"Yay!"

"But first," Sasuke butted in, "turn on the lights."

"Why?" The blond set down his daughter and raised his eyebrow at his lover.

"Just do it."

Naruto gave him an odd look, but went over to the lever that turned on the lights in the huge auditorium room that had three levels full of seats. Pulling on the lever, lights upon lights filled the room with light. People who were in the room gasped in shocked as the room was flooded with light.

The blond turned around to stare at the raven, who was smirking in victory. "What did you do?"

"I just merely bought the place so you and your family could have light and actually used the electricity in this place now," Sasuke replied as Naruto walked over to him.

"Why?"

"It's a Christmas present for everyone that lives here. Plus, you can do shows here for those that have never heard of you or haven't heard you play. I thought that it would be a great chance to let others hear you play. You can become more famous than you already are and let this place become a music school. You could teach others."

"He's right Naruto," Sai butted in, his face expressionless. "You and the others could finally shine who you really are. And the music school was actually quit genius Sasuke."

"Thank you."

"Shall we perform our first show?"

Naruto was stunned by both of them. He never thought of this place becoming a school before and he never though that Sasuke would take this so seriously.

"I… uh… guess so. But what are we gonna play?" The blond was at lost for words, well almost.

"Make up your own music that deals with all the instruments here. It would be a great chance to let people show what we can do even if we're young," Sai suggested, shrugging.

"Ok, but it'll take a few days, maybe weeks to make one."

"Do your best," Sasuke said with a serious look. Naruto nodded.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Anything to please my dobe." The raven grinned, putting his hands into his coat pocket. Doing this, his hand bumped into something in his pocket. Pulling it out, it was the box that held the fox earrings. "I almost forgot, I got you these." He handed it to the blond.

Opening it, Naruto stared at the two earrings in aw. "There are two of them."

"One for you and one for me. Consider it as like wedding rings."

A tear fell from blue eyes as he stared up at the raven. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed him deeply. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and kissed back, glad that Naruto liked them.

"Hey Naruto-whoa!" Kiba yelled in shock at catching his best friend kissing another guy. The kissing couple didn't seem to hear and kept kissing each other, like they had just invented it.

"Isn't wonderful?" Hinata asked the brunette, blushing at the couple and covering Hanabi's eyes.

"Yeah, sure, but I shouldn't be watching this," he replied, trying not to look at them.

"You're such a baby," she giggled, dragging both Kiba and Hanabi from the kissing couple.

Naruto finally broke this kiss with a smile, but didn't move from Sasuke's warm hold. Instead, he stood there, happy to be in the raven's embrace. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Sasuke whispered back. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much also. I can't stop saying how much I do."

"I can't either."

"Thank you for everything, you mean more than anything to me. You're the most important person in my life. You're most precious to me."

"As you are too."

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to move in with you with Hanabi."

Sasuke stared at the blond's serious face with shock. "What about the others?"

"Thanks to you, they now can take care of themselves. I want to move in with you, today."

The raven chuckled. "Of course, you'll be staying in my room while Hanabi will get the nursery close to us. I'll have several young maids help take care of her."

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome."

* * *

A/N: yay! They're in love! And yay that Naruto is moving in with Sasuke! I can't help but make Sasuke the good guy here and make him all loveable since he's a prick in the manga series. But, whatever makes this story good.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I really don't have anything to mention, so let's get this story started.

* * *

**Chapter 8: first show**

"The show starts in just a few days people, and you guys are doing wonderful! Let's just hope that it continues like this for the big event," Naruto cheered with a big grin. Everything was going perfect so far. A couple weeks ago, after Christmas, he started on making an orchestra with the people that lived in the auditorium where he used to live. He wrote a song that would be perfect for all his players to do.

But when his family heard he was moving out along with his daughter, they were upset. But after a quick talk and lecture, they seemed to calm down quit a bit; Naruto also went to the building everyday to teach his new orchestra. They were doing great and were nervous about the up coming show. The newbies also trained and practiced until their fingers started to bleed and get blisters.

The Theater was also cleaned and put in order for the many people that were coming. Naruto was excited about it and couldn't contain his excitement. Sasuke was a little annoyed with hyper blond and almost told the blond to shut up, but he restrained himself luckily.

After the orchestra would play their song, Gaara suggested that they play a regular rock song. Hanabi stepped and suggested they should play Ballroom Blitz by Sweet. Naruto shrugged and agreed.

It was certainly gonna be a fanatic new year.

* * *

Finally, the day has come for the show and people were piling into the huge three floored auditorium. Naruto was standing on the podium above his orchestra, facing away from the crowd. But he knew they staring at him in wonder, confused as to why the old auditorium would be opened once again.

His band was staring at him in fear, hoping they wouldn't mess up. Naruto smiled at them and encouraged them to calm down that they'll do fine, fussing with his tuxedo that had two long flaps hanging from the back. He turned towards the crowd with a mic in his hand and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Uzimaki Theater. I hope you relax and enjoy the show this evening. I appreciate all of you who have come and are probably wondering why I decided to reopen this old place.

"I would like to thank Sasuke Uchiha for giving me the idea and his father and my father for encouraging me. One last announcement, this Theater is now a music school for those who love music or want to learn how to play. With no further announcements, I will begin the show."

People clapped as he turned away from the crowd to look at his orchestra, setting down the mic and picking up a small stick that reminded of a chop-stick. With it, the band began to play. It started out slow at first, then began to pick up tempo. Quickly it turned into a sad tempo; Hinata's violin in the lead, followed by the trumpets behind her.

The violins stopped and Kiba with his guitar was in the lead, soon followed by Hinata and the other violinists. The drums, played by Gaara, went with the tempo to give it more feeling and emotion. The trumpets boomed and sounded like sirens in one little part of the song.

Sasuke, who sat near the front, eyes widen. He knew what Naruto was doing; he was playing out his life in music. The slow starting of the song was when he first started in this world, the quickening tempo was when he first heard the sound of music and met Fugaku, the sad tempo was when the kids picked on him and he would have to run away from them, now the quickening tempo again is the time spent with the raven.

The raven smirked and couldn't help but chuckle at the blond obvious sign of showing how his life was like. It flowed beautifully with each step and the band seemed more confidant when Naruto was more relaxed and having fun. The blond made a sign with his arms to stop the song, meaning that it was over.

The people stood and cheered, applauding at the wonder music. Naruto bowed towards the crowd and left the podium, past his band and up onto the stage. He took off his tie, unbuttoned the first three buttons on his blouse, and took off his jacket. He had brought the mic with him and set it on the stand as Gaara, Kiba, and Temari followed after him.

Kiba and Temari carried their guitars and plugged them into the amp as Gaara sat at his drums and started to play the beginning of the song.

_N: are you ready Temari? _

_T: aha_

_N: Kiba?_

_K: yeah_

_N: Gaara?_

_G: ok_

_N: alright fellas, let's go!_

Temari and Kiba joined in.

_Oh it's been getting so hard_

_Livin' with the things you do to me, aha_

_Oh my dreams are getting so strange_

_I'd like to tell you everything I see_

_-_

_Oh, I see a man at the back_

_As a matter fact his eyes were are as red as the sun_

_And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her_

'_Cause she thinks she's the passionate one_

_-_

_Oh yeah, it was like lightening, everybody was frightening _

_And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving_

_-_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And the man at the back said_

_Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz_

_And the girl in the corner said_

_Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz_

_Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz_

_Ballroom blitz_

_-_

_I'm reaching for something_

_Touching nothin' is all I ever do_

_Oh, I softly call you over_

_When you appear there's nothing left of you, aha_

_-_

_Now the man at the back_

_Is ready to crack as he raises his hands towards the sky_

_And the girl in the corner is ev'ryone's mourner _

_She could kill you with a wink of her eye_

_-_

_Oh yeah, it was electric, so frightfully hectic_

_And the band started leaving, because they all stopped breathing_

_-_

_It's, it's a ballroom blitz, it's, it's a ballroom blitz_

_It's, it's a ballroom blitz, yeah, it's a ballroom blitz_

(Ballroom Blitz by Sweet)

Naruto bowed once more when the song ended, leaving from the people's sight for good this time. He was glad it was over and done with; he thought he might have a heart attack if he stayed any longer. He never played in front of so many people before in his life. But it was also exciting too.

"Good job people, you did well," the blond clapped at his orchestra, who were changing into normal clothes. Naruto grinned and left to go find Sasuke who was probably waiting for him somewhere in private in the theater.

The first place that came into mind was his old room in the tower connected to the building. He limped all the way up to his room and turned on the light. He smirked when he saw the raven waiting for him next to the window. Naruto turned off the light and made his way towards his lover.

"I knew you would be up here," the blond said huskily, nuzzling into Sasuke's chest.

"I knew you would come and find me here if I waited for you up here," Sasuke replied just as huskily. "You did great. I was surprised when you decided to sing that song. You surprised everyone."

"That was the point. Doing classic music like I did tonight was not my forte."

"I agree." The raven chuckled as he butterfly kissed along the nap of the blond's neck. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes at the feeling, leaning back his head to give Sasuke more access to his neck. He moaned when the raven reached just below his jaw and sucked softly, surely to leave a hickie.

Satisfied at the dark bruise, Sasuke kissed the blond's sweet lips, asking for entrance. Naruto gladly opened his mouth and moaned as the tongue entered his mouth. Naruto rubbed his tongue against Sasuke's, fighting for dominance. But the raven would stand for it and fought back, winning.

Naruto broke the kiss just long enough so he could breath before going for another. He dropped his cane so he could wrap his arms around the raven, leaning against Sasuke for support.

"Ew, Daddy and Sasuke are kissing!"

They broke apart and Naruto quickly pushed away from the raven. "Hanabi?! I thought you were with Hinata!" The blond said nervously.

"She said she had to go and I went to look for you," the young blond said with a pout. "Ew, you and Sasuke kissed!"

"It was lovers do sweetie." Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, can I call Sasuke dad since you and he are together?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke swallowed loudly before chuckling. "If it's alright with your daddy, I'll be happy to be called your dad."

"It's more than alright, since you are my boyfriend and all!" The blond said happily, hugging his lover and daughter.

"But tonight, I'm your daddy," Sasuke whispered huskily into the blond's ear, making him blush a scarlet red.

"Teme," Naruto growled, but smirked. He was getting used to the horny side of Sasuke and was gradual starting to like it. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And it was true; Sasuke loved Naruto more than anything and would do anything to make his lover happy. He was happy that he would be another dad for the blond's daughter and they would be a family. He would love to stay by the blond's side for the rest of his life.

* * *

A/N: next chapter will be the last! I'm glad most of you have liked it so far, thanks for the reviews. I hope to receive more!


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilog: 12 years later** **(Naruto's view)**

I've always said to myself, 'will someone actually love somebody like me?' I always said that ever since I was child and only in a wheelchair or walking with a crutch. But that all changed when I met Sasuke. It proved that someone out there was waiting for me to show up and love them back.

I love Sasuke so much just as he loves me. He may have been a rich brat, but after meeting me, he's changed so much. He's loving, caring, and always horny. Sometimes I have to make him sleep out on the couch in our condo 'cause I do not want to have sex at the moment.

Anyways, Hanabi is now 16 is has become a beautiful woman with an ability to hear the music that's all around her. People make fun of her for it, but she just walks right through them. She could hear music from the rustling of the grass or the wind blowing through trees. She amazes me continuously.

Right now, she's dealing with some boy issues. And speak of devil, here she comes.

"Daddy! I need some more advice because Ino won't give me any!" Hanabi whined just I would to Sasuke. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with fake tears to try and make me grovel. Her bleach blond hair ran over her shoulders and down to just below her breast.

"I told you, I'm not one to give good advice. Ask Hinata," I sigh at her stubbornness.

"Your father is right Hanabi," Sasuke chuckles out from the doorway to our bedroom.

"Then why don't you give me advice?" The teenager smirked at her father (she can do that so well). "You always brag about how good you are with this kinda stuff. So help me out."

I could just hear that smile fall from Sasuke's face. Oooh she's got you there.

"Well, uh, what sort of advice do you need?" He asks.

"It's about a boy at school. He's such a jerk to everyone but really nice to me. He even carried my books to music class this morning. And when I forgot my lunch money, he paid for me yesterday. Does he like me?"

"Oooh, Hanabi's got an admirer," the raven smirked. "Well, let's see; does he call you by a nickname?" Hanabi nods. "Does he smile at you like this?" He gave his best winning smile, making me blush, and yet she nods. "Does he get jealous when you're around other boys?" Another nod. "Then he likes you."

"Really?"

"Yep, I did that to show Naruto that I liked him when I first met him."

"Ha! No you didn't, you do that everyday. You took me out on a picnic and that's when I noticed you like me!" I growl at the raven. "Anyways, why don't you invite him over, Hanabi?"

"Well, I told him that my parents were both men and he kinda freaked out. He's not a homophobe or anything he was just surprised. Actually, he's bi. But I don't if is should invite him over." She blushed as she spoke.

"If he's bi, then invite him over," the raven evilly grinned, making me suspicious. "In fact, invite him over tonight."

"Uh, ok." Hanabi was completely oblivious. She thanked us and left to go call this boy I have no idea who his name was.

I turned to glare at my lover. He gave a 'what?' face and I just shook my head at him. "What are you gonna do to this poor boy?"

"Nothing, just a lecture to be careful with our daughter."

"No, you're going embarrass him in front of Hanabi."

"That too. But he has to know what he's up against if he wants to win her heart."

"I guess so." I went silent before speaking again. "I want another one."

"Another what?"

"Another child. A little boy this time though."

"You want to adopt a boy? Ok, let's just not make it a baby, maybe a toddler." Sasuke paused. "But I rather have him have our blood running through his veins then someone else's."

"That would be nice," I agree. "It would be nice if I could bear some children."

"I think you can, just need surgery to get that though."

"Um, ok. I'm up to it if you are."

"I guess I'm up to it. Now all we need to do is get you pregnant." He suddenly pounced on me, pushing me back against the bed. I struggled, but could not get away from him. I finally stop and let him have his way with me. Grr, he's gonna pay for this one.

End!

* * *

A/N: end of the story. I hoped you liked it. I might make a sequel if I get enough reviews. Bye-bye people, I hoped you enjoyed yourselves.


End file.
